Power Rangers: Animarium Part XII-Into the Unknown
by rjendo
Summary: Set immediately after "Rangers on the Frontlines", Miguel and Matt's story comes full circle, while Nick gets a new partner in his journey. I chose this title because the song from Frozen 2 pretty much covers the events of the story.


**Power Rangers: Animarium- Episode XII- "Into the Unknown"  
****Set immediately after "Rangers on the Frontlines", Miguel and Matt's story comes full circle, while Nick gets a new partner in his journey. I chose this title because the song from **_**Frozen 2**_** pretty much covers the events of the story.**

Just a couple days after returning home, Miguel got word that his girlfriend Cassie had gone into labor and was preparing to give birth to their baby. Tommy, Matt, Hunter, and Nick, along with some of the other rangers raced to the hospital where she was. They arrived at the hospital where the doctor admitted Miguel and Matt into the room.  
A couple hours later, the group in the waiting room heard a baby crying. Matt opened the door.  
"Come on in, guys."  
The group in the waiting room filed in to see Cassie holding a baby boy. Hunter fought back tears.  
"He's so beautiful. Have you guys decided on a name yet?"  
Miguel shook his head. "No, but I think we'll have one by the end of the day."  
Hunter smiled and rubbed the tiny hairs on the little one's head.  
"He looks so much like Blake." The Crimson Ranger fought back tears.  
Miguel looked at Cassie and she nodded. The new father smiled and put his hand on Hunter's shoulder.  
"I think you just helped name him. How does Manuel Blake Ortega sound?" Miguel smiled at his friend.  
Hunter's mouth went wide. "Miguel, are you sure?"…..yt  
"Positive, in fact…"….. He motioned to Matt to join them. "We would like you both to be the baby's godfathers."  
Matt and Hunter smiled and both accepted.  
Later that night on the Animarium, Hunter and Nick were sitting in the main temple looking at the fire. Nick shook his head.  
"I don't know what I'm going to do next, man. How can I be a red ranger without a team to lead?"

Hunter shook his head. "I don't know, Nick. But somehow you've got to keep going."  
Nick stood up, shaking his head. "I don't know, Hunter. You've still got a team. You've got four other rangers. I don't have any. I just feel so lost." He put his head in his hands.  
Suddenly, Fang walked up and barked at Nick. Nick looked up and smiled at him.  
"Hey, pup." He scratched Fang behind the ear, and Fang responded with a happy wag of his tail.  
"You're pretty affectionate, pup. What's your name?" He looked at Fang's tags. "Fang.", he looked at Hunter. "Does he live here?"  
Hunter nodded. "He's a reserve police dog. And he's actually a wolf."  
"He's a wolf? I couldn't tell. He's so playful." Fang licked Nick's face, causing the red ranger to smile for the first time in a while. Hunter looked at the scene and thought to himself.  
_I wonder, maybe those two should be together._  
A couple hours later, Hunter had gotten Tommy as well as Sgt Sanchez, the coordinator of the Angel Grove Police Department who had tested Fang when he was still just a puppy, together in the main house.  
"Guys, I think that Fang might be just what Nick needs right now. I mean it's going to obviously be a long time before Nick can get a new team, and I haven't seen him so happy in a long time."  
Tommy looked at Sanchez. "What do you think? Is it possible to get Fang reclassified as an emotional support dog?"  
Sanchez looked at the papers he had brought with him. "It is possible. Let's go see them."  
Hunter led them over to an area where Nick and Fang were sitting down. Nick looked up and saw them. He started to get up. Sanchez stopped him.  
"Don't get up, Nick. I've been told that you and Fang are getting along pretty well."  
Fang got up and laid his head on Nick's shoulder. Nick smiled and hugged his new friend.  
"Yeah, he's been so helpful to me."  
Sanchez smiled. "Ok. We'll be right back."  
A little while later, Sanchez had brought out a folder of papers. 1st Lt. Wilder brought his own folder. The two joined Tommy and Hunter at the fire ring. Wilder spoke first as he opened his folder.  
"I'm sure you guys heard about what happened in Germany. Nick is clearly suffering from a severe case of PTSD. This won't go away, and considering the circumstances of how this was brought on, he needs some help. I do think an emotional support animal is in his best interest. And since he and Fang have obviously already bonded, I can't think of a better match." Wilder signed the papers and then handed them over to Sgt. Sanchez. Sanchez turned to Tommy.  
"Tommy, can you please bring Nick and Fang here? I need them here for this part."  
A few minutes later, Nick and Fang arrived. Nick saw Wilder as well as the police officer.  
"Billy, what's going on?"  
Billy smiled. "You'll see." He opened a folder and read from it.  
"It is my assessment that patient Nick Russell meets all the necessary criteria for a diagnosis of general anxiety associated with post traumatic stress disorder. It is my recommendation that he be partnered with an animal who will provide comfort to Nick in times of emotional discomfort." He nodded to Sgt. Sanchez, who opened another folder.  
"Fang, because of your exceptional service to this community you have earned the respect of the entire Angel Grove Police department as a K-9 officer. However, you have now been asked to take on a different mission, to provide comfort and emotional support to a young man in need. Therefore I release you from your police obligations and assign you as an emotional support animal to your friend Nick Russell." Sgt. Sanchez reached down and removed the collar with Fang's police insignia and put on a special collar with a red stripe on it. Wilder came up and placed a special jacket on Fang with several patches on it. One said "Retired K-9 officer", another had the Mystic Rangers' M symbol on it, and the other said "SERVICE ANIMAL" in big letters. Sanchez then attached a special leash to Fang's collar and handed it to Nick.

Nick took the leash, and fought back tears. Everyone in the room applauded while Fang gave his new owner a sloppy kiss on his face. The two hugged, Fang's head lying over Nick's left shoulder.  
After the ceremony, everyone went back to the nursery. Granite was waiting with Sgt. Taylor, who had become his handler after being assigned to the K-9 division. The two had gotten along famously since they were partnered..  
Kendall came up with a fragment of a red stone and touched it to Fang's collar. A stream of red washed over the wolf. Nick looked at Kendall, surprised.  
"What's that?"  
Kendall stood up. "It's a fragment from the Red Energem. Now that Fang's bonded to it, he won't age. Now you can stay together for life."  
Nick smiled. "Wow!"  
A few hours later, the group went out to Red's field for some exercise. Fang, Granite, and Kodi led the charge all over the area with Nick, Taylor, and Haley on their tails. The group was soon joined by some of the Wild Zords for a fun afternoon.  
Just before sunset, the group returned to the temple where Hunter, Miguel, Cassie, Cole, Tyke, and Matt were waiting for them. Nick noticed that they had brought baby Manuel along. He walked over to the car seat and smiled at the little one. Fang, Granite, and Kody all came over and saw the baby and wagged their tails. Hunter looked over at Red and got an idea. He whispered something to Miguel and Cassie and then to Cole, who had been watching. After getting everybody's approval, Cole nodded to Red and gestured for him to come over.  
Red slowly walked up as Hunter put the car seat down on the ground.  
"Red, meet baby Manuel."  
Red walked up and carefully inched his nose towards the baby. Baby Manuel reached his tiny hand out and touched Red's nose, and let out a soft giggle. Red wagged his tail excitedly. Cole eyes started to fill with tears as little Tyke watched. Cole smiled, remembering when his son first met Red.  
"The same thing happened when you first met Red."

Tyke watched and smiled. Miguel, Nick, and Cassie walked up. Cassie reached out and touched Red, who nuzzled her back.  
Later, Hunter and Nick were sitting around the fire, with Fang next to them.  
Hunter looked at his fellow Red Ranger.  
"Nick, we're going to have to get back to work soon."  
"But I don't have a team."  
"We'll get you one. It might just take a while." Nick looked back at the fire. Fang sensed Nick starting to get a little tense, and nuzzled his owner in the side, calming him down.  
Nick scratched Fang behind the ear. "Thanks buddy."  
Cole walked up and joined them.  
"Well guys that was an exciting day. Reminds me of what happened when we brought Tony here for the first time. The same exact same thing happened when he met Red."  
Nick nodded. "You know, looking at those two, you'd almost think that they were brothers."  
Cole nodded. "Tony has been through a lot, and Red has been there with him for quite a while." He pulled out a picture taken on the day that baby Tony was brought to the Animarium. A giant Red was in the background. "My little boy is growing up. Soon he's going to be a teenager."  
Hunter walked over and sat down next to him. "Kids do that."  
Cole looked at the picture, and nodded. "They sure do."

**Next time, on Power Rangers: Animarium…** 4 years have passed and "Tyke" is now a teenager. He has no idea that his family and friends have a huge surprise planned for him.


End file.
